Storm
Characteristics *Height- 5'11" *Weight- 145 lbs *Eyes- light Blue *Hair- White Character Biography Early Years Storm is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Her mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya. She married the American photojournalist David Munroe and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was seven months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt. At the age of five, during a bombing in an Arab-Israeli Conflict, a plane crashed into their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed el-Gibar. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant and Ororo used the opportunity to escape. Years later, feeling a strong urge to wander south, Ororo left Cairo. During her travels, Ororo naively accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man. From that moment, she swore never to take another human life. Ororo wandered for thousands of miles, almost dying during her trek across the Sahara Desert. Her mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers. The pair spent much time together, however T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Finally, Ororo reached her ancestors' homeland on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. She was taken in by an elderly tribal woman named Ainet who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes who believed her to be a goddess due to her gift. The X-Men Years later, Ororo was forced to battle the threat of a fellow mutant weather manipulator known as Deluge, who sought revenge against humanity. With the help of several members of the team of mutant heroes known as the X-Men, Deluge was seemingly destroyed and Ororo returned to her life amongst the tribal people. The X-Men subsequently told their founder, Professor Xavier, about Storm but he declined to contact her at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. Months later, however, Xavier was left with no choice but to recruit Storm and other mutants from around the world into the X-Men in order to rescue his original students from the threat of the sentient island being known as Krakoa. Xavier explained to Ororo that she was not a "goddess," but a mutant, and as such she had a responsibility to use her abilities to help the world just as she had helped the local tribes. Curious, Ororo accepted Xavier's offer, and was given the codename "Storm." After most of the original team left for a time, Ororo, along with fellow new recruits Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine, and Banshee, stayed as members of the new X-Men. Storm remained with the X-Men for years, and encountered adversaries such as Proteus, Magneto, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the Juggernaut, demons from the dimension of Limbo, and even Dracula on one occasion. Storm was initially very naive when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her team mate Jean Grey helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. Jean was also one of the first X-Men to learn of Storm's claustrophobia after the two women chased a thief into the subway. Leader After serving with the team for many years, Storm was appointed leader of the team following the departure of former leader Cyclops after the apparent death of Jean. Storm was initially unsure about her new role, but with''' the support of her team-mates she soon became a capable leader. When Cyclops eventually returned to the team, Storm found herself doubting her leadership abilities once more after a mission she led went wrong. However, she soon asserted her position, reminding Cyclops that she was now team leader. Later, after the X-Men were captured and taken into space by the insectoid alien race known as the Brood, Storm fought back but her powers flared out of control. She discovered that she had been implanted with a Brood egg that would hatch and transform her into one of the aliens. Not wanting to unleash such an evil into the world, Storm attempted to commit suicide by channeling all of the surrounding stellar energy into her own body, destroying the Brood embryo but leaving her drifting unprotected in space. She would have died in the vacuum had it not been for a member of the Acanti, a race of spacefaring whale-like creatures that had been enslaved by the Brood. The Acanti that saved Storm was revealed to be the caretaker of the soul of his entire race who had lost his mother to the Brood and needed guidance. Storm agreed to let her consciousness guide the young Acanti whilst it healed her damaged body, and, after the Brood were defeated, a restored Storm returned home with the X-Men. Soon after, the X-Men encountered the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks who had kidnapped one of their former members, Angel. To save her friends, Storm challenged the Morlock leader Callisto to a duel and bested her in hand-to-hand combat. As a result, Storm became leader of the Morlocks and she ordered them to cease their hostilities against the surface-dwelling humans. When the X-Men later traveled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine, Storm first met the ninja named Yukio. A friend of Wolverine's, Yukio was the most carefree spirit that Ororo had ever met and the two became lovers. Yukio influenced a major rebellious change in Storm's attitude towards life, and she took to wearing leather and shaved her hair into a Mohawk. Powerless/Forge Storm later had her powers accidentally neutralized by a gun invented by the mutant machinist named Forge, who took it upon himself to nurse Storm back to health. During her convalescence, Storm and Forge fell in love but their relationship was cut short after Storm learned Forge had created the device that stripped her of her powers. Storm subsequently quit the X-Men and returned to Africa where she finally came to terms with losing her mutant ability. Their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. Soon Storm realized that she needed her powers restored and so she sought out Forge for his help. She found Forge's old mentor Naze instead, who informed her that Forge had been corrupted by his nemesis, the Adversary, and was seeking to destroy the world. Unbeknown to Storm, the Adversary had actually corrupted Naze. When Storm finally located Forge, she found him atop a mountain seemingly opening a dimensional portal filled with demons. Storm struck Forge down, and only then realized he had been attempting to close the portal, not open it. The Adversary then trapped Storm and Forge in the other dimension and seized control of Dallas, warping time and space in order to foment chaos on Earth. Storm and Forge spent a year on an alternate Earth, during which time they made peace and admitted their love for one another. Forge used components from his cybernetic leg to fashion a new device that restored Storm's powers which she then used to energize a portal back to their own world. They rejoined the X-Men in time to defeat the Adversary, imprisoning him at the cost of their own lives. However, the Omniversal Guardian named Roma restored the X-Men to life, freeing the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. Soon after, Storm was captured by the crazed scientist known as Nanny who sought to use Storm's abilities in her quest to liberate the world's super-powered children by making orphans of them. Nanny used her technology to de-age Storm to her pre-teens and strip her memories so as to better sway the mutant to her cause. However, Storm fought back and overloaded Nanny's device. Once more a child with no memories of her life as an X-Man, the young Storm returned to her life as a thief. On one caper, she found herself the target of the psychic being known as the Shadow King but was saved by a fellow mutant and thief named Gambit. The pair formed a partnership and, after Storm regained her memories, she took Gambit to meet the X-Men. Storm was eventually restored to adulthood after the X-Men were captured by agents of the island nation of Genosha who used mutants as slaves. Storm underwent the mutate transformation process, however the Genoshan Genegineer and Chief Magistrate were members of a rebel faction. They restored Storm's body and mind, and the X-Men were able to defeat their aggressors. Soon after, the X-Men were reformed into two separate strike teams, with Cyclops and Storm as co-leaders. Forge aided both teams as their resident technician, however this left little time for them to rekindle their relationship. Forge still asked Storm to marry him, but she hesitated on giving a reply. Forge was left thinking she did not truly love him and he left before she could respond with a "yes." Months later, the eternal mutant Apocalypse made a bid for power by gathering together rest of her life. When the clock reached 18 seconds Doom threatened to kill the Queen mother. She is saved because someone jumped in her place to stop the bullet. But at the cost of his life. Storm finally manages to unlock the first lock. Later Storm tells Doom that the second lock isn't mechanical and it's beyond her skill to open it. Storm tells Doom that T'challa will kill him for this. Doom tells Storm how T'challa and he have been even for many years. Like two master chess players. But Doom has become victorious and declares that T'challa is a defeated man. Doom sees the final lock and it reads "Only through purity encumbered by pretense may you pass." Storm scoffs at Doom telling him that is one lock that even he will be able to open. After a long and treacherous battle T'challa finally reaches Doom and Storm. Doom threatened to kill Storm unless he opens the last lock to the vibranium vault. It is revealed that Doom was bluffing and never intended on killing Storm. He just wanted to see what T'challa would do. After Doom gets past the third lock it is seen on the vault door "''checkmate"''. When inside the vault the purity message is seen again. Doom understands it and begins to strip so nothing may stand in his way. He tells the vault that he is ready to be judged. Suddenly massive amounts of electricity begin attacking Doom. It is later revealed that the electricity was actually the Panther God transporting Doom to be judged. The Panther God wonders why Doom would even seek this test. All of the souls that have been lost by his hands. Back to the present. Storm and Sue go to take on the military guards that are holding the news reporters captive. Reed asks Sue why is she going as back up to Storm. Sue replies she just wants to watch. It is revealed that Doom passes the test,because the Panther God saw that the only way humanity has a chance to flourish is under the hand of Doom in his "Doom World". Schism During the events of Schism, Storm originally wishes to leave Utopia, as she thinks Cyclops only wants her to stay for the use of her powers. Cyclops approaches her before she leaves and tells her he needs her to help control the former villains that are staying on his side. Storm then picks Utopia and decides to stay. Avengers VS X-Men During the events of Avengers Vs X-Men, Storm-who is also an Avenger-sides with her fellow mutants in protecting Hope. In doing so, she turns against her own husband, the Black Panther and a fellow Avenger. She asks Black Panther why he didn't tell her of the Avengers' actions, to which he responds why didn't she tell him about the X-Men's. She retorts back this is why they need a marriage counselor before unleashing a volley of lightning. Powers and Abilities Storm has been stated to be a potential Omega-Level mutant,[http://marvel.wikia.com/Black_Panther_Vol_4_21 Black Panther ''Vol 4 #21]'''Origin of Marvel Comics: X-Men ''#1 and to be an Alpha-Level Mutant.''X-Men ''Vol 2 #94''X-Men ''Vol 2 #97 Powers Ororo is a mutant. One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant, (with an "'''Omega-Level' potential"), or even an '''Omega Mutant' (in an interview),Wilson's CBR interview of G. Willow Wilson: when you've got ... characters ..., and some of whom, like Storm, are these Omega mutants that are super-overpowered or notTom Brevoort's statement (link) and is known as an Alpha-Level Mutant. Atmokinesis: Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather.Storm article on Marvel.com Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level) , generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs . She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in some cases, nearly invisible. . Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums . Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will . Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body.Storm is also able to manipulate earth and fire，creat earthquakes and lava burst. *'Willpower/Telepathic Resistance: '''Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. *'Earth Link: Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life force and she has once sensed a dying tree in the Xavier Mansion. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sense the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc.. Storm can sense movements in the air or water mediums. *'Thermal Variance: '''Ororo's body counteracts extremes of temperature, internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. In the Antarctic, while trying to alter the blizzards raging over its entirety she nearly fried her own system. *'Energy Vision: 'With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack . Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness . *'Magical Potential: 'Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. ** Storm's maternal powers have even been linked to the ''real-world Rain Queens of Balobedu, the region from which her Sorceress Supreme ancestor, Ayesha, hails. ** Storm's ancestor Ashake, who worships the Egyptian goddess Ma'at, also known as Oshtur, the mother of Agamotto. Oshtur appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo. :For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential. Although Storm has not developed her magical potential, it has been hinted at. The Tarot asserts Storm as being "High Priestess," the First Tarot's choice one-third of the time. The other draws were the Scarlet Witch and Agatha Harkness. These three characters split the High Priestess card equally. A timeline-divergent Storm became the sorceress who taught sorcery to Magik and some of Storm's alternate universe selves possess considerable magical talent. On a separate note, it has been stated that Storm's spirit is so strong that she was able to host the consciousness of an avatar (or "manifestation body") of Eternity; in a gathering consisting of herself, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, she and Strange were the only viable candidates. *'The Power of Divinity and Faith：'Storm can get power from people's belief and prayers. The more people that believe in her，the more powerful she becomes. She once used the power to dissipate an unnatural storm that was from another world and created by an unknown Wakandan god. She's also able to invoke Oshtur for help. She is also considered as a goddess called Hadari Yao who preserves the balance between all natural things *'Teleportation：'Storm once used some wizards and witches's energy to create a portal based on lightning and teleported herself and others from realm to realm. This power may related to her magical talents. | Abilities = * '''Master Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry; She is very stealthy, and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does with her hands. Ororo was, in her youth, one of the most skillful thieves in the entire city of Cairo. Skills she has kept honed*'Energy Manipulation/Projection:' When using her powers, Storm becomes one with the energy patterns she manipulates. This gives her the ability to project weather effects through her body. For instance, she can generate lightning, intense cold, and intense heat, from her hands rather than from her actual atmosphere. * Willpower/Telepathic Resistance: 'Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces that she has mastery over. * '''Weather Resistance: ' Storm has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold up to degrees not yet known. * 'Energy Vision: '''With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack [''citation needed]. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in near total darkness [citation needed]. * 'Magical Potential: '''Storm's ancestry is what supports the use of magic and witchcraft.32 Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. ** Storm's maternal powers have even been linked to the ''real-world Rain Queens of Balobedu, the region from which her Sorceress Supreme ancestor, Ayesha, hails. ** Storm's ancestor Ashake, who worships the Egyptian goddess Ma'at, also known as Oshtur, the mother of Agamotto. Oshtur appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo.33 : For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given identifying features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential.[citation needed] Although Storm has not developed her magical potential, it has been hinted at.32 The Tarot asserts Storm as being "High Priestess," the First Tarot's choice one-third of the time. The other draws were the Scarlet Witch andAgatha Harkness. These three characters split the High Priestess card equally. A timeline-divergent Storm became the sorceress who taught sorcery to Magik and some of Storm's alternate universe selves possess considerable magical talent.34 On a separate note, it has been stated that Storm's spirit is so strong that she was able to host the consciousness of an avatar (or "manifestation body")35 of Eternity; in a gathering consisting of herself, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, Storm and Doctor Strange were the only realistic applicants. Abilities *'''Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, she is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. *'Expert Combatant:' Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. She was trained by Achmed El Gibar and the Black Panther in her youth, and later extensively trained by Wolverine and learned techniques from the ronin Yukio. She has bested more powerful hand-to-hand fighters like Callisto by using her prowess and her cunning. *'Expert Gardener': Ororo is also an excellent gardener she is owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. *'Expert Tactician:' Storm has strong natural leadership skills, and with that she has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Weapon Proficiency:' She is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. Ororo is also highly skilled with wielding knives, she is experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in sword fighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. *'High Influential Connections': As Queen of Wakanda, Storm has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware (including Vibranium), as well as the support of the nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. *'Diplomatic Immunity': As the leader of a sovereign nation, Storm often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and her embassy is considered foreign soil. *'Multi-lingual:' Storm is fluent in English, Arabic,[citation needed] Swahili,[citation needed] Russian,38[citation needed] Japanese,[citation needed] Wakandan,[citation needed] Yoruba[citation needed] and much more.[citation needed] *'Aviation:' Storm has skill in piloting advanced aircraft that include a Wakandan Ships[citation needed] or the Blackbird. *'Indomitable Will:'39 Ororo has an exceptionally strong will, thanks to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths, such as Professor X, Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, the Shadow King and Emma Frost. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide the Panther God Bast in her mind in order to defeat the Shadow King which she did effectively. Strength level Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise, and has been noted for her agility and swiftness. It has also been noted that Storm possesses reflexes, balance, and coordination that is well above the normal human level. Storm's reflexes agility, balance and bodily coordination can also be enhanced in the usage of her power to control the wind which she may use to propel her arms, legs and body to suit her in any way she sees expedient. Storm also has the ability to increase her strength with the mastery over kinetic energy and even her mastery over atmospheric phenomena. For instance if Storm were to enhance the durability of either of these things and surrounded her arms and legs with it she would be abke to strengthen her strikes to expedient levels. Superhuman Durability: Storm possesses the same amount of durability as a normal human being her age, height , masculature, and build within her bodily tissues and skin. However Storm has the ability to surround herself with a skin tight enhanced durability seal of air, water, pressure, and many other facets of atmospheric phenomena around her entire body to protect her from bodily harm. Weaknesses *'Claustrophobia: '''Having been trapped under rubble for three days while her mother lay dying, Storm's claustrophobia was once so severe, it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. *'Emotional Influence': Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. *'Physical Condition': Storm is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. On the contrary, with Storm's power to control moisture, air, and other aspects of the atmosphere down to a molecular level she could in fact decrease the production of her fatigue toxins or stop it all together for as long as she is physically active. *'Naturally Occurring Limitation': Storm must manipulate weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. (In contrast, Thor, whose weather affecting ability is magical, can change the weather in one area without disrupting existing weather patterns anywhere else). Storm cannot create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She could not, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. Although she has disrupted the natural balance of the Earth's atmosphere many times, such as creating extreme temperatures, (high and low). She has also created tornadoes that have reached the uppermost atmosphere. It has also been stated that Storm can even summon extraterrestrial weather to earth's atmosphere and manipulate it as though it were the same as Earth's weather. As well as manipulate, enhance, and control any type of weather of any planets atmospheric plethora, and phenomena. So it is safe to say that this "weakness", is just Storm's way of respecting the balance of whatever planet she is on by choosing not to disrupt it's atmosphere with extreme usage of her power, but instead, remaining with in the confines of it's limits intentionally not to be confused with the absence of her will power. *'Astral Projection': In the Astral Plane, Storm's powers are useless as they exist in her body, not her spiritual essence. Paraphernalia Equipment Storm often carries lock picks. Also formerly a knife for protection when she lost her powers. Transportation X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet Weapons Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions Stormcaster (Formely) Trivia *Storm was formerly in a serious relationship with Forge. *Storm lost her virginity to Black Panther, at age 12. *Storm is claustrophobic due to her traumatic childhood experiences in Cairo. *Ororo is best friends with Jean Grey. *Storm was originally conceived by Dave Cockrum as "the Black Cat", a character who could transform into a feline creature or a house cat. The character was shelved for a time, along with the rest of new X-Men project, and ultimately made redundant by the large number of cat-themed characters that had been introduced in the interim. When the project resumed, it was decided that the team needed another female character, and Roy Thomas suggested replacing the weather-controlling Typhoon with a female equivalent. Cockrum then quickly outline the idea for Storm, leaving the Black Cat costume unchanged but changing the character's hair from brunette to white. *The name "Ororo" means "Beauty" *During the DC Vs Marvel crossover event, Storm was pitted against Wonder Woman of the DC Universe. While Wonder Woman had the advantage in the fight when it came to combat, Storm basically was able to electrecute Wonder Woman with her use of weather manipulation. In doing so, she expressed regret for her actions, calling Wonder Woman her sister and picking her up and carrying her off the field of battle. *In the Marvel Comics limited series GeNext, Ororo is the mother of a daughter, Becka Munroe. * Being the first black female character to have a major role in Marvel Comics, Storm is a historically important character. She is one of the most iconic and successful black characters in comic book history. Movies Storm appears in the movies ''X-Men (2000), X2: X-Men United (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), and X-Men: Days of Future Past ''(2014) as one of the main characters, played by Halle Berry. Storm also appeared in a deleted scene of ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009). "X-Men Apocalypse" Category:Storm Category:X-Men Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Storm Category:Utopians Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Potential Omega Level/Class Mutants Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:X-Force Strike Team Category:X-Women Category:Jean Grey School For Higher Learning Staff Category:Living Category:Heroines Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Treme Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants Staff Category:198 Category:Omega level mutants Category:Krakoans